The Cullens And The Shopping Spree From Hell
by EllyLee-93
Summary: When  Alice & Rosaile accidentally shoplift from a mall in Kentucky, the Cullens have to face down cops, car chases, quilting grandmas, angry hillbillies, cut throat realitors and one pissed off hick band. It all happens in the Shopping spree From Hell!
1. The Affair of The Perfect Dress

**A/N: this is a little multi chapter event I had an idea for a few days ago. I'm thinking they'll be a few chapters long, nothing big, but it will involve hillbillies, a banjo, and the fantastic discovery that Jasper not only can play the harmonica but can also quilt like a grandma on a sunday afternoon! LOL. Rosalie goes beserk and takes out her fury on a pair of cops who unwittingly broke her nails- A big no no, and Esme steals some antique kitchen appliances which Carlisle gets blamed for. **

**So in the end, it's to be quite the adventure!  
**

_The Cullens and The_

_The Shopping Spree From Hell_

**Chapter One: The Affair Of The Perfect Dress**

Alice's POV 

Having brothers and husbands that are into sports and fast cars can be very benificial to their wives and sisters. Even better is when such siblings and partners are paired with a very, _very _generous pair of parental figures. Two people who are very fair, very, very loving, and very, very, _very _gullable.

And such was Rosalie and my family.

Emmett practically worshipped sports players- any sports players. At one time, he had a complete shrine, no seriously, a _shrine _to Babe Ruth, complete with every known image of the baseball star- and a few other shots that Emmett had taken himself. Edward might love music, but second best was baseball. He wasn't partial to any player, I personally think its just because he has a decided advantage in the game whenever we play as a family, what with knowing our next movements and such. Plus... he's just damn fast. My own Jasper was into the stratiegic side of sports, but quite frankly, all guys on some level enjoy having their little idols within sports. Even Carlisle watched the super bowl, and was literally jumping up and down with the rest of the boys when the Saints won in 2010. Me, Esme and Rose video taped it and threatened to show the hospital staff as black mail for a new renovation project, a Lambragini and half a million dollars worth of shoes and closet space. What? I like my shoes.

So, while the boys were off doing god knows what- hunting bears or watching hockey or daring each other to eat as much human food as possible without gagging, Me and Rose went down to Kentucky for some shopping.

"This mall is fabulous!" Rose said as we walked in the doors to Fayette mall.

"I know!" I rushed up to the giant map board in the centre of the hall and studied it carefully. "What do we hit first?"

"What is there?" Rosalie came up behind me. No need to shove me out of the way- Rose towered over me like some kind of menacing, beautiful blonde goddess. Me, I was the cute, quirky goddess that everyone adored and thought was cute. The fact that they thought I was cute was most defineately a good thing, considering all the shinanigans I got us into.

"Well, there's Claire's- but that's more for me then you. Let's see... Coach, Leather Hut, N.Y.S II, Rue21, Abacrombie, American Eagle, Gucci, Parada, Dior and an assortment of other designer wears. Nothing too expensive, which is good, considering our last bill."

"Carlisle might as well have bought the mall with your last batch of clothing." Rose said bluntly with a smile on her lips. "What was that bill- two million?"

"For your information, it was only one million, nine hundred and ninety nine thousand. A thousand shy of two mill, Mrs. I-want-the-seven-million-dollar-wedding-dress-for-my-fiftiet-trip-down-the isle!

"Touche, dear sister."

"Oh please!"

Shopping went well, for the most part. Rosalie stocked up on seven inch pumps, me on ballet flats and the like at a shoe store. We wandered into the boutiques and bought anything slightly showy (guess who?) and anything super small and cute (guess who?). Accessories varried from cute purses to expensive earrings, necklaces and things of the like. Rose snagged this beautiful gold diamond choker, and I had to settle for a lovely little emerald, sapphire and Italian silver ring and bangles set.

It was when we sat in the food court 'eating' (as if!) that I saw it.

I sometimes get these little flash visions- you know the kinds. They're focused in on one or two big details, with the rest a bit more blurry. Whether it's because these things are the most important, or because everything else is more varried but somethings are set in stone, I can't tell. All I know is I saw 'seventy-five percent off!' and the cutest dress ever created.

It had a flowing skirt of purple, indego and sky blue, which was hitched up on my right side my a sparkling crystal clip. It was strapless and covers in multilayered ruffles.

I frantically racked my brain for who it would fit. Too big for me, to 'showy' for Esme, and not revealing enough for Rosalie. For a brief moment, I toyed with the idea of dressing Emmett up in it for a gag, but realized it was way too good to waste one my buff brother. And that left only one person.

Bella.

Bella had absolutely refused to come shopping with us. She'd decided to stay home with Esme and work on a wall hanging or something, rather then shop. Seriously, sometimes I wondered how we got along as well as we did. That girl did not understand the benafits of 'retail therapy'.Of course, Jazz said 'retail therapy' was my own personal verison of Crack, Hash and LSD put together, but he bought any pair of cowboy boots he could find, so really, who's got the worse obsession here?

"Oh my god." I said, dropping my shopping bags and grabbing Rose's arm. "we have to get it!'

"Get what?" Rosalie looked worried. I used to get insulted by my family being worried at my visions, but quite frankly, after the entire Bella's-dead-oh-my-god-suicide-romeo-juliet escapade, I would doubt me too.

"Ask questions later." I grabbed a nearby shopping cart and shoved our bags of clothes into it, pushing Rose in after it. She looked ridiculous with her legs out the side of the cart and her blonde curls haphazardly falling into her face. "Now, we shop!"

I should have known then this wouldn't end well.

Rosalie's POV 

"See?" Alice said, hoisting up the purple dress again triumphantly as we walked to my BMW. "Won't it be perfect for her?"

"I guess." I answered, shrugging. To tell the truth, it _was _perfect for Bella. I, however, was not about to admit that she'd almost be as cute as me in that dress. Note the words 'almost' and 'cute'. It didn't say as 'beautiful' as me. No one is as beautiful as me- I'm Rosalie Hale, for God's sake.

Yeah, Bella and I were on better terms thanks to Nessie- but we weren't like, best friends or anything. I still thought she should have stayed human, but I'd gotten over it now as much as I ever would.

"Rose," Alice saw right through my disguise. So what? I might not be able to blush, but I couldn't lie about beauty. If I could, I'd pretend to be modest and get even more guys to like me. Some men find an over confident girl too intimidating- then again, if they knew I could eat their hearts out, literally, I doubt they'd like me either, but whatever. "I know you're lying."

"What's that noise?" I asked, trying to distract her from my obvious lie.

"What noise?" Alice said, her face confused for once.

"That alarm or something. It's from inside the building."

"Oh, I guess someone shop lifted."

"Huh."Since the top was down, I threw my bags in the back and climbed in, not bothering with the door. Alice tried the same, but her legs were too short. Poor thing. But oh well, not everyone can have three foot legs like mine- and perfectly toned to boot! "Oh well, the human's will fix it. Now to important matters!"

We each grabbed a bag of clothes and rumaged through them, going over our percases.

"This dress will look so cute on me!" Alice started.

"These earrings really were a steal."

"This shirt will be adorable with my Gucci belt!"

"These heels will make me even taller then Jasper!"

"this ring! I love it!"

"This shirt is-" I stopped, actually looking at the fabric in my hands and checking the size. "Alice, is this yours?"

"What?"Alice looked at the shirt. "Ah, no. Why?"

"Because I didn't pick it out either. And the price tag says its-" I nearly choked it was so much. And that's saying a lot, because I think nothing of dropping at least twenty thousand on a headband I'll only wear once.

"Good god!" Alice finished for me when she saw the tag her self.

"I know!"

"Who would buy this thing?" Alice looked outraged, her little head shaking in disbelief. "I mean, what colour is this- mauve? And horizontal stripes and poka dots on the same piece of clothing is a total no."

"No, wait Alice," I rested a hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm her fury. "I mean the price. And what's more, the security alarm, isn't it usually removed when you buy something?"

Alice gasped, for once in her life surprised.

"You mean-" she started.

"You think..." Just then, about five police cars pulled up to the mall, and a couple pushing a shopping cart rushed out of the mall and passed us in a fury.

"There they are!" a store owner said, pointing a finger at me and Alice accusingly. The police turned their stares on us, and I panicked.

What should one do, when they might be a criminal? Do they turn themselves in? Repent? Attempt to right your wrongs, make up for it all, repay karma?

That's all fine and well for people with consences, but for me, I didn't care. I slammed my fine inch, Prada heeled size eight foot down on that gas petal so fast, you couldn't say 'New York Fries' before we were barrelling through the parking lot at top speed.

Alice, who had toppled over backwards into the back seat while I drove like a strunt double in 'The Fast And The Furious', scrambled up into her seat with a look similar to a crazed, worried chipmunk.

"What are you on?" She demanded, her words being lost in the gusting wind.

"Do you really want to be taken in by the fuzz for one outrageously priced shirt that looks like elephant barf and wale skin combined?" I yelled back, letting out a little scream as we crashed through a construction barrier on our way to the highway.

"Alright," Alice gulped. "Maybe that's not really now I planned on spending my afternoon, but really, we shouldn't speed."

"Yeah!' I snorted, "Like that was a concern last month when you were late for the Gucci fashion show!"

"Gucci is Gucci! The Police are the police!"

"Coming from Miss Lets-Rip-The-Casinos-Off-When-We-Go-To-Vegas!"

"Yes, and you're one to talk, Madame I'll-Kill-You-If-You-Trash-My-Wedding-Dress-That-I-Bought-Of-The-Black-Market!"

"Who turns down a dress worn by the last Empress of Russia?"

"Who in their right mind attempts to outrun the police?"

"PULL THE VEHICLE OVER OR WE SHOOT!" boomed a voice behind us, and we both shrieked.

"What do we do now?" I asked Alice.

"How should I know?""

"Well, this would be a great time for one of the legendary Alice Cullen escape plans!"

"Oh, why don't you go and flash the cops, Miss Beauty queen!"

"If I did, they'd loose control of the car."

"Alright alright alright!" Alice said, closing her eyes and searching the future. Or she could be praying, how could I tell? All I knew was that she was clutching that purple dress like it was a life raft and she was on the SS Titanic going _down. _

"Hurry up and find your crystal ball, baby!" I demanded, and a shot rang out from the police behind us.

Alice screamed, and I was outraged.

"Are they _trying _to kill someone?" she asked.

"They trashed my paint job!" I screamed.

"Yes, as if that's our most prominent worry!"

"You're one to talk! You got a way out of this yet?"

"Yeah yeah yeah! Turn off in a few feet, closed down, but I doubt you mind crashing a few barriers."

"When is it?"

"I'll point it out."

"WE REPEAT AGAIN, PULL OVER THE VEHICLE!"

They fired an other shot, and we both screamed and ducked.

"My Dior!" Alice moaned.

"My nails!" I screamed. Three out of the ten were broken.

Now this was personal. You can mess with my paint job, you can call me a criminal, but never, I repeat, NEVER BREAK MY NAILS!

"Turn off now!" Alice demanded, and I turned the wheel harshly.

"Eat my dust, you yellow bellied pigs!" I said.

And then...

The car was air born.


	2. Of Hick Towns And Worried Husbands

**A/N: I had fun with this chapter. Alice and Rose end up in McKnee, a small town in Kentucky. It's a real place, and I hope anyone who lives there isn't insulted. I did it for the humor, nothing more. Jasper and Emmett get worried about the girls and end up pacing the entire night, totally positive that Alice and Rosalie have left them and that they're going to die of sorrow. Next chapter should be up soon- there won't be too many, maybe five or six or so. Love, peace and chocolate! ~ Elle  
**

_The Cullens and The_

_The Shopping Spree From Hell_

Two: Of Hicks,

Country Roads and Worried Husbands

Alice's POV

Do you the funniest thing that's ever happened to me? It wasn't the time when Carlisle unwittingly accepted a monkey as a secretary, or the time Edward and Emmett decided the thing to do was to buy a strip club- with Esme's money-, and pawn it off as a promising renovation project. It wasn't the time when Jasper and Carlisle went head to head in a fencing match and ended up cutting down half of the forests surrounding our house, or the incident when for a few panicked moments we thought Nessie had eaten her baby sitter.

No, the funniest thing by far was my sister, Rosalie Lillian Hale, calling the cops 'yellow bellied pigs' before driving her prized car off a cliff and landing in a field of wheat.

Rosalie managed to keep control of the car, and she made the motor run faster then Edward that one time Nessie had a cold and we were out of Vicks- and that was _damn fast. _However, even though we lost the police, we couldn't run away from a half tank of gas, and the car ended up breaking down on the side of a dirt road, far away from any trace of civilization.

Of course, it wasn't all me laughing my head of at Rose. She had to literally drag me away from the car and all my beloved new clothes. I made her put the top up and lock the car, but I still didn't trust it.

"Where the hell are we?" it was in moments like this that I adored Rosy came from New York, because otherwise she would be panicking. For such a pretty blonde, she didn't panic easily. Rose just got really angry, broke stuff and brought out her accent. Which sadly made this entire event more comical.

"According to my smart phone, we are..." I paused, checking our location on my phone's GPS. You gotta love technology. "Coming up to McKnee, Kentucky."

"Oh, _joy." _Rosalie moaned. "And does it live up to it's name?"

"Well, population is eight hundred and twenty seven, most of the population is either really old or really young, and over half the population is on wellfare, if that means anything to you."

"Anything else?"

"They don't have cell phone coverage."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I can't call _anyone._"

"Anyone?" Rosalie stopped walking, staring at me with wide eyes. "As in, we can't call any of our family?"

"Nope."

"So we don't have Carlisle's brains, Emmett's brawl, Edward's handy threat detector, or Jasper's little giftie to get us out of this one?"

"Nodda one!"

"Not even Esme to come give us a hug if we need one?"

"Nope."

"This... SUCKS!" Rosalie stomped her foot and stalked on in her 'high matinence girl on a rampage' way, and I swear the ground shook. She was one to complain, at least she wasn't wearing stillettos!

"Look on the bright side..."

"What, there's a meth cookhouse nearby?"

"No. We didn't drag Nessie and the wolves into this one!"

**Rosalie's POV**

We walked into town, and I could have sworn I saw dustballs blowing around. Seriously, this town was dead- deader then I was. Luckily, there wasn't too much sun, we'd come in the rainy season, so we didn't glitter.

Though quite frankly, glittering was the least of our problems. We stood out worse then a lion in a field of lambs, and it wasn't just my superb beauty, or Alice's small frame. No, we looked high class. We looked like we had money in the bank. These people...

They weren't as bad as some human's I'd seen, but boy, it wasn't good. The girls were all either super thin or totally fat, yet all insisted on wearing too small tops and low cut jeans or demin skirts. Make up was either caked on or not even there, and they all were either cracking gum or spitting in the dirt- I suppose they had different images to uphold. There was no threat in these girls. Not too many were pretty, and the better looking ones already had kids thrown over their shoulders or runnign barefoot around. So they were no rivals. The fat, ugly ones were, well, fat and ugly, so there was no challenge there. None of them were as tall as me, even with their Wal-Mart heels. None of them were natural blondes, even though some had very good quality drug store dye jobs from root to tip. And their plastic, glued on nails were nothing compared to my natural beaties. No, they were no competition. I always looked for competition.

The men, however...

The men scared me. Oh, I know I was super strong now, but they still were terrifying. Some clung to brown glass bottles, taking long swigs of the alcohol inside before backwashing tabacco leaves and pot into them and wiping their lips with dirty, mud crusted shirtsleeves. Others took long drags of pipes, bongs and cigarettes, blowing them into the streets and clouding the front porches. They scared me, reminded me of... Well, let's not get into it. The bottom line is, they terrified me, and more then one looked like Royce's friends, or Royce himself.

And they were eyeing me and Alice up like we were lolipops, and they were kids in a candy store. Like they were just begging that we'd walk down a dark alley at night, and they'd be able to catch us, have us all to themselves.

It sickened me.

Thank god I could over power them now. Being beautiful really is a pain sometimes, isn't it?

Anyways, we ended up going into the convinence store- if it could be called that. The store was the front two or three rooms of an old, Victorian farm house. It had bland, hand made plywood shelves and an assortment of cheap goods from India and China.

Alice and I walked up to the counter and rang the bell.

"Coming!" said a voice from the floor above, and a moment later we heard heavy steps on the old wooden stairs, which cracked and creaked under the walker's weight.

The woman who came downstairs looked like someone's grandma. Her little body was round and full, with grey curls poking out around her face and out of her crisp white bandana. Her light blue dress was covered with a frilly apron, and she had her knitting in hand.

"Oh!" she said, seeing me and Alice. Her eyes jumped back and forth between us. "Oh, Earnie, we got some cust'mers!"

And she was off, tearing down a hallway as quickly as she'd come.

"What was that about?" Alice asked, peering down the hallway after the old biddy.

"I don't know, but I think we're in for some highly jacked up prices." I told her, looking down at my shoe with disgust. I had a wad of gum on my heel. How... horrible.

"That's a shame." Alice said, "I guess we'll be getting some overpriced, watered down peanut butter now too."

"Now, Katy-mae, what's this all about cust'mers? We don't get any, and you know it!" Earnie, I suppose was speaking now as he came through the back door, Neither Alice or I could see him yet, but thanks to our hearing we could make out the conversation.

"We got some now, Earnie! Two! One girl, who'll ever be the most fine I saw, and an another. Could be kin to eachothers, but if so the least one is just a cub trying to play bear to the other, what with her clothes all like that. But then again, the least one does seem to me to be the peasantest, 'cause the other looks ill as a hornet. She ain't been happy since dawn light, I reckon."

"Get to the point, Kay. We got cust'mers or nairn?"

"We got 'em, Earnie, see!" they came in then, and Katy-mae pointed at me an Alice happily.

"Well, gosh darn we do!" Earnie's face lit up and he grabbed at my left hand to shake it- good god, these people couldn't even shake hands right! "And what can we do for ya, misses? Or should I say, Ma'am?" he corrected himself, noticing my ring. "And might I say, that's a purdy ring there, Mrs?"

"I'm Mrs. Hale, and this is my sister in law, Mrs. Jasper Hale." we might as well keep up appearances. Alice usually went by Cullen or Witlock, but Hale made us 'kin'. I had a feeling having 'kin' around meant a lot in this town.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Alice." Earnie turned to Alice and shook her hand. Alice looked shocked. "I'm Earnie McFord. What can we be gett'n yers t'day?"

"Mr. McFord," I said, attempting to remain calm. "Our car has run out of gas, and we are in need of some help. If you could direct us to the nearest gas station, it would be greatly appriciated."

Earnie and Katy-Mae looked at me and Alice like we were on drugs.

"What was that, dear?" Katy-Mae said, confused.

I opened my mouth to speak again, but Alice held her hand up.

"Let me Rose." She stood up straight spoke, looking as if she was struggling to remember something.

"Our car broke down a country mile back, and we was wondering if you kind people might could help us out of this little poke. We're bound and determined to get out of ya'll hair, and wanna be gone and done in this down before day light to'marra. Could you be so obliged as to help two gals out a this pickle?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Earnie burst out laughing.

"We'd love to help ya, sugar bush, but we can't. The last gas in this town went in sixty three, and we ain't got any since."

"Do you have a phone?" I asked. Katy-Mae shook her head.

"Naw. One phone in town, and it's down right now. Cell phone's don't work none either here, since the Tiney boys drove thier monster truck into the tower."

"When will the phoneline be working again?" Alice asked, worried.

"Let's see..." Earnie leaned against the counter and brought his hand to his chin, deep in thought. Alice and I held our breath. "I'd say, by tomorra."

Alice and I groaned.

"Well, we might as well stay the night." Alice shrugged.

I swear to god, I wasn't going shopping in Kentucky again. Ever.

**Jasper's POV**

"What is wrong with you?" Edward asked again, glancing over at me as we walked to the car.

"I couldn't believe they managed to score in the last minute!" Emmett said again, practically jumping up and down with glee. "I mean, it was epic! You owe me five bucks, Carlisle."

"I do not owe you anything, remember?" Carlisle contraditcted. "The bet was that either you would give me ten if I lost, or you would be excused the five that you owed me from the basketball game two weeks ago."

"Technicalities, techicalities, whatever! I still won!"

"Nothing's wrong with me." I said, attempting to shrug it off.

"Suit yourself." Edward walked ahead of me.

In truth, there was something bothering me.

Emotions are a tricky thing. Most people I could only sense when they were close by, which was understandable. But the strong emotions I could get from miles away. Even worse was when ther was someone I knew quite well, who might be quite a distance away. Then I would get these annoying little waves of emotion from them, and I couldn't tell what was going on.

And who did I know better then Alice?

All day now she'd been this emotional rollercoaster. She was really happy, then suddenly worried, and then all of a sudden both terrified and excited. The cherry on the cake had been the moment of total and utter worry, fear and desperation, witch was followed by... nothing.

Talk about a cliff hanger, eh?

I'd sent her a dozen text messages, but she hadn't gotten any. I'd text Rosalie, and she didn't respond either. I'd called Esme and Bella, along with a few others, but they'd known nothing. And yes, I knew there wasn't too much that could hurt my Alice, but I'm a paranoid kind of person. What can I say?

Driving back to the hotel Edward questioned me again.

"Why are you so worried about Alice?"

I sighed. _She's been giving off the most random emotions all day long._

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Alice is, by definition, _random._ She can't help it."

_I know._

"And besides, Alice of all people can stay out of trouble, little miss prophesy. Right?"

_You're right. _

There was a pause, and then Edward spoke again.

"You're still worried."

"If it was Bella, you'd be worried too." I pointed out, with a bit of a glare.

"You need to take a deep breath, and stop worrying." Emmett recomended. "Although, by the sounds of it, it's pretty rough, whatever it is. I'm just glad it's not Rosy."

"Did I mention that Rosalie and Alice went shopping together, and that was the last we heard of either of them?" I said.

Emmett's face fell.

"Damn... Now you've got me worried."

"Every day I'm happier and happier that Bella hates shopping." Edward said.

"Me too," Carlisle added from the drivers seat. "My wallet couldn't handle any more shopping bills."

"Alice and Rose are probably at the hotel, waiting for us." Edward assured us.

But when we arrived, they weren't.

"Okay, how long can a shopping trip be?" Emmett asked as he paced the room. It was past one in the morning now. Carlisle and Edward were watching _Untold Stories of The ER _on TV. Emmett and I, sadly, were too busy worrying about our better halves. "Maybe traffic was bad."

"Yes, because rush hour lasts from noon till two in the morning, Emmett."

"Maybe they got lost."

"And didn't demand we come pick them up?"

"Perhaps they're going to burst out of the closet any moment now and yell 'surprise!'." Emmett, god love him, glanced over at the closet expectantly.

"I think you're getting rather desperate now."

Sunrises are really beautiful. They are infinately more pleasing, however, when you know _where the hell your wife is._ Alice had now been gone for a total of sixteen hours, twelve minutes, and three nanoseconds, and I was rueing every moment of that time.

"I mean, Rose would have called before leaving me, right?" Emmett said desperately, his head in his hands as he sat on the couch. I had crumpled to the floor hours a go, and was now playing with teh dirt on the carpeted floor. Women, can't live with them, can't live without them.

"I don't know."

"what if they met some really super good looking humans, and decided we were nothing compared to them?" Emmett moaned.

"No, they have better taste then that." I answered, "They'd have to meet up with another vampire."

"God," Emmett said, sittimg back. "I'm not sure which is worse, vampires or humans stealing our wives."

"I would think the humans."

"Totally. That would indicate they were not only more charming, but much better looking and smarter. And it had been generally established before hand that we were rather good catches."

"Do you think they'd marry them?"

"Totally."

"But they'd have to get rid of us first... right?"

"Maybe... Rosalie doesn't strike me as a poligamist, but I could be wrong."

"They'd have to kill us then."

"Joy."

"And if they were human boys, the girls would have to kill us them selves."

"how depressing."'

"Would you let Rose kill me?"

"Would you let Alice kill me?"

"Probably not."

"Me neither." I ran my fingers through my hair, worried as usual. "Though it would seem pretty pointless to die after all the stuff we'vev been through."

"I'd kill myself for Rose." Emmett murmerd. "Would you kill me if I asked you to?"

"Maybe. Would you kill me?"

"Probably."

It was a very good thing my phone rang then, because otherwise me and Emmett would have gone insane.

"Alice?" I said, hopeful.

"Hi baby!" It was Alice. There was a god! (More importantly, there was no vampire/human boy she liked better then me).

"Is Rose there?" Emmett said desperately grabbing for the phone. I held it away and kept talking.

"I have been so worried! Where are you?"

"Is Rose alright? There's not any other guy, is there? She hasn't left me, has she? Jasper, give me the phone!"

"Some little hick town called McKnee. The car ran out of gas, and we had to pull over."

"Is Rose alive even!"

"Is Rose there?" I asked Alice, hoping that it would shut Emmett up.

"Yeah."

"We'll come get you now." I hung up.

"Is Rosalie okay?" Emmett asked, like a little puppy dog. It was positively sad.

"Yes. The car broke down in McKnee, and we have to go get them."

"But Rose is alright, right?" Emmett asked, as I grabbed the keys and we headed down stairs.

"I think."

"Are you positive?"

"I don't know, I didn't talk to her." we nearly ran to the elevator, and hit the down button.

"But she's not sick? Or hurt? Or dying?"

"I don't think we can die, Emmett."

"We might be able to. I don't know."

"I think they're fine."

Wives are very worrying things.


End file.
